vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika Amatsu
Summary Erika Amatsu is Satori Amatsu's adopted sister and an Eastern European-type Vampire Queen. Because of Amatsu's careless words, Erika and his other sister Ayumi start a competition between vampires and zombies using Satori's virtual reality disaster environment simulator. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Erika Amatsu Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Archenemy, Eastern European Queen-class Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Shapeshifting, Flight (while transformed), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly higher) Attack Potency: Wall level (20 times stronger than normal humans, Erika can easily break through wooden doors, bend a metal door and send it flying off its hinges with a kick, destroy Horse Knights with her bare hands plus bite through knight's armor and bomb-resistant suits) Speed: Superhuman (Vampires generally run too fast for normal humans to keep up, and they can keep up with a motor boat by roof hopping) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (20 times stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Vampires are much tougher than a normal human), regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: High, comparable to her sister Ayumi Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average, Erika is a skilled and meticulous planner, capable of coming up with counters for all of Ayumi and Satori's strategies during their fight over the virtual city Weaknesses: Mostly classic vampire weaknesses (listed below). Needs to regularly suck human blood to survive. Needs to drink a lethal amount of blood to turn someone into a vampire, and the type and abilities of new vampires are totally random Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampire Queen:' Erika is an Eastern European-type vampire queen, and thus possesses the general powers and weaknesses of vampires. As a vampire queen, Erika sits at the top of a vampire society's social hierarchy. Her orders are absolute to all vampires descending from her, who will gladly sacrifice themselves for her by doing things like attaching to one another to form living "armor" or "umbrellas" to Erika to withstand short periods of sunlight. **'Biting:' Vampires eat just like a human does, but they also need to regularly suck human blood in order to obtain occult energy. Not enough occult energy and they can’t maintain their body, causing them to die and turn into ash. To turn a human into a vampire, they have to suck a lethal amount of human blood, allowing them to take over their soul. Vampires can only turn humans into vampires, so they can't infect zombies. The strength, type, and abilities of a new vampire are random mutations, so there's no way to create a specific type of vampire. **'Regeneration:' Vampires are considered immortal due to their eternal youth and powerful regeneration abilities. Bullets and blades don't work on them, as they automatically and quickly regenerate any damage taken. For example, Erika was capable of quickly regenerating her head after it was split open by a bullet made of consecrated steel that was soaked in holy water during its cooling treatment, and she can quickly regrow lost arms or legs. She also recovers quite fast from large burns suffered by short exposure to direct sunlight. Vampires are stated to only die either when their heart is pierced with a stake from ash wood or hawthorn or when completely burned while they sleep during the day on their coffin. **'Shapeshifting:' Erika's vampire power is shapeshifting. Her favorite use of this is turning into a large swarm of hundreds, if not thousands, of bats. She has shown herself to be capable of using this form to quickly drain someone of blood and "dry" them up. She is also capable of transforming into butterflies and has commented on being able to turn into moths and rats. It is unknown if she can turn into a wolf or groups of other small bugs like other shapeshifter-type vampires. After transforming she has to return to her regular form before shifting into another animal. **'Weaknesses:' In exchange for their occult powers, vampires have a wide variety of weaknesses. Direct sunlight while outdoors can cause lethal damage unless the vampire quickly leaves it. A stake made from ash wood or hawthorn kills vampires instantly when driven through the heart. Also, thorough damage to the heart by other means keeps them from moving. When in their coffin during the day, destroying the heart with something other than their weakness and then burning their entire body will kill them, though burning them without destroying the heart also works. Vampires can't cross flowing water or swim. They can't enter someone else's house without the owner's permission (Only applies to private property, not public facilities). Additionally, vampires don't show up in mirrors but have no trouble with cameras. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9